


Não. Você é minha alma gêmea!

by LadyDragonsbane



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Comedy, Friendship, Lemon, M/M, Masturbation, Nudity, Oral Sex, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDragonsbane/pseuds/LadyDragonsbane
Summary: Milo odiava aquela frase em seu pulso, quem queria ter uma alma gêmea, cuja primeira frase dita seria: “Pode me deixar em paz?”.





	Não. Você é minha alma gêmea!

**Author's Note:**

> Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do(a) autor(a) desta ficção.
> 
> Fanfict postada originalmente no Need For Fic em 21/setembro/2017.  
> Feita para o [Tributo] Dia do Sexo NFF 2017 do Fórum Need For Fic.

Milo odiava aquela frase em seu pulso, quem queria ter uma alma gêmea, cuja primeira frase dita seria: “Pode me deixar em paz?”.  
Sua outra metade devia ser um pé no saco isso sim. Mas foi quando seus pais morreram que aconteceu.  
Sua vida era num orfanato agora, situado entre bosques e longe da cidade, um prédio antigo com uma biblioteca velha, camas velhas e mulheres velhas.  
Estava se escondendo da bronca de uma delas quando o encontrou; tinha cabelos de um vermelho intenso e olhos esverdeados por trás de um óculos grande demais para seu rosto.  
Já havia visto o garoto de relance algumas vezes, sempre longe dos outros e com o nariz enfiado em um livro.

— Pode me deixar em paz? - Perguntou com uma expressão séria.

Milo tomou um baque, estava ali a frase que esperava ouvir desde que se entendia por gente, mas precisava ser justo ele?  
Sua mente corria pelas alternativas que teria agora, se ficasse ali seria pego pela velha, se corresse ia perder o momento, então juntou o útil ao agradável.

— Não - Respondeu de maneira divertida — Você é minha alma gêmea! - Afirmou como se fosse uma desgraça, pegando o ruivinho pelo braço e o arrastando até a última estante da biblioteca, onde não havia luz e não seriam incomodados.

Agora era o ruivo quem tomava um baque, já estava predisposto a segurar a respiração a cada vez que alguém lhe dizia um não; não eram todas as pessoas que começariam uma conversa dizendo um grande “Não” a outra, mas parecia que aquele garotinho loiro de olhos azuis era uma grande exceção, para seu desgosto sua alma predestinada.

— Como você pode dizer isso? - Perguntou esperando que fosse uma brincadeira.  
— Assim! - Afirmou puxando a pulseira de couro grosseiro que usava, mostrando a frase numa escrita rebuscada “Pode me deixar em paz?” — Agora a sua! - Continuou puxando o pulso dele e arregaçando a manga — “Não. Você é minha alma gêmea” - Confirmou lendo em voz alta.

Estava aí uma coisa que não sabia, as palavras no pulso dele estavam gravadas como se ele mesmo as tivesse escrito, era a sua letra não muito caprichosa que reluzia na pele dele.  
O ruivinho parecia estar pensando a mesma coisa, olhando de um pulso para o outro; sua expressão se fechou e ele puxou o braço, descendo a manga da camisa.

— Eu nem sei quem você é, não espere que eu aceite isso de bom grado - Disse num sotaque carregado, era claramente um estrangeiro.  
— Você fala difícil, quantos anos você tem? De onde você é? Meu nome é Milo Dries¹, qual o seu nome ruivinho? - Perguntou se atropelando nas palavras.  
— Kamus Jean de Marc² - Respondeu prontamente — Eu tenho oito, vim da França há alguns anos - Respondeu desviando o olhar — E eu não gosto de você! - Afirmou se afastando rapidamente.

Milo foi deixado ali entre as prateleiras, se sentindo afrontado por aquele cubo de gelo que era sua outra metade, mas isso não ficaria assim, ele o faria amá-lo não importava quanto tempo demorasse.

Com o passar dos anos eles foram se conhecendo, Milo frustrava cada tentativa de adoção para ele e para o ruivo, mantendo uma relação de amor e ódio entre eles.  
Quando já tinham cerca de dezessete anos, as prateleiras escuras da biblioteca eram seu refúgio preferido.

— Mais baixo Milo - Kamus mandou enquanto abaixava as calças dos dois rapidamente.  
— Tem certeza? - Perguntou de maneira maliciosa.  
— Claro, se você falar mais alto vai atrair alguém! - Afirmou revirando os olhos.  
— Mais baixo então - Concordou.

Ele prontamente se ajoelhou na frente dele, levando por outro lado a frase simples do francês; tomou o membro duro na boca, fazendo movimentos rápidos de sucção e apertando os lábios contra a glande de uma maneira que Kamus tinha certeza de ser enlouquecedora.  
Puxou o loirinho para cima, o beijando com paixão enquanto bombeava os membros juntos; Milo era um ser muito vocal, e sua voz ia subindo cada vez mais alto, fazendo Kamus sentir a adrenalina da possibilidade de ser pego.  
Se esfregavam um no outro quase em desespero, doidos pela sensação deliciosa do orgasmo que sabiam que chegaria em breve.  
Milo marcava território pelo pescoço e ombros do outro, deixando marcas que teriam que ser escondidas antes que alguém visse.  
Kamus não ficava para trás, fazia questão de deixar suas unhas um pouco mais longas para arranhar as costas do outro, o marcando mesmo sabendo que ele quase não vivia vestido, preferindo passar os dias apenas com o shorts e o torso nu queimado de sol.

— Kamus, mais rápido - Milo pediu entre os beijos, juntando sua mão a dele para aumentar a fricção.  
— Você é uma criatura perigosa Milo - Afirmou entredentes, segurando os gemidos mais altos que queria soltar.

Kamus se derramou na mão deles e Milo logo o seguiu, pousando a testa contra o pescoço dele e respirando de forma pesada, provocando arrepios na pele clara do outro.  
O ruivo já acostumado a essas escapadas para a biblioteca, tirou uma caixa de lenços umedecidos da prateleira de baixo, estendendo alguns deles para Milo enquanto se limpava também.  
Saíram de lá carregando alguns volumes para disfarçar, Milo quase nunca era visto estudando, não porque fosse desleixado mas porque tinha uma memória eidética assombrosa, sendo ele a ajudar Kamus nos estudos e não ao contrário como todos pensavam.

— Olá meninos, porque essa cara de quem está planejando uma travessura Milo? - Uma das velhas senhora perguntou de maneira perspicaz.  
— Milo estava fugindo dos estudos senhora, corri atrás dele até a biblioteca - Kamus prontamente explicou, usando a desculpa de praxe.  
— Muito bem Kamus, fico feliz em ver que se tornaram bons amigos apesar dos pesares - Comentou passando por eles devagar, voltando a rezar seu terço em voz baixa.  
— Amigos com benefícios não é? - Milo perguntou rindo.  
— Não. Você é minha alma gêmea! - Comentou citando a frase que os ligava, deixando um loirinho extremamente vermelho para trás.  
— Hey! Me espere Kamus! - Reclamou correndo até o amado.

**Author's Note:**

> Milo Dries¹ e Kamus Jean de Marc²: eu tenho uma lista de nomes e sobrenomes para todos os cavaleiros de ouro, que costumo usar nas minhas fanficts; no caso esse é o nome deles no meu universo colorido XDD


End file.
